


The Empress is a Friend

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [12]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Mentions of potential death, Minor Violence, Nyakuza Metro, Teenagers, Venomous Hat Kid, the empress has many regrets after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Drabbles for my drabble event that feature the Empress. (Despite the title, she's not a friend in all of these.)
Relationships: Cooking Cat/The Empress (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), The Empress & Bow Kid, The Empress & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> "Request prompt: The reason why Hat Kid decided to steal back her Time Pieces from the Empress wasn't JUST to get back what was hers, but she was also afraid that the cat crime lady was going to turn on her (much like how Mustache Girl, the bird movie director(s), and the Snatcher turned on her when it came to the magical hourglasses)."

Hat Kid probably would’ve enjoyed working for the Empress if it wasn’t for a couple key things. The main one being the whole stealing the Time Pieces from her – particularly annoying because if Hat Kid wasn’t up against an entire _gang_ , she would’ve destroyed anyone who dared attempt such a thing. But on a much smaller note, working for the Empress would’ve eventually led to Hat Kid getting betrayed again because that’s how people on this planet seemed operate.

It was annoying and frustrating but Hat Kid wouldn’t have cared so much if the Empress didn’t have a whole gang of cats backing her up. If she sicked them all on Hat Kid, she wouldn’t stand a chance against them and would be forced to run away. Not because she was a coward though, recognizing when one couldn’t possibly win a fight and thus avoiding it was not cowardice or shameful. She’d still far and above prefer _not_ to have to do any running away though because it _felt_ cowardice and shameful in the moment.

So, both to get back the Time Pieces and to be the person doing the betraying this time she did some sleuthing. Like a fool, the Empress kept the Time Pieces in her vault in the jewelry shop, an _easy_ place to get into. She had to wait until the shop was closed to get in though.

She returned in the dead of night. The Metro was much quieter and felt empty by comparison even if there were still plenty of people wondering around. There were even still a few food carts open for business. It’d be nice to stop at one but she had an epic betrayal to get to. Though was it really ‘epic’ if she was just going to steal back the Time Pieces and then leave? She probably wasn’t even going to fight the Empress even if she would really like to. Not very epic at all. Oh well though, it was her first time betraying someone, it didn’t have be epic.

Getting into the jewelry store was far too easy. A trap perhaps? But Hat Kid made it all the way into the vault and started gathering up her Time Pieces with nothing happening. Maybe the Empress was just cocky and sure of everyone’s fear of her and thus didn’t bother with good security. Well, she’d know better after _this_.

Hat Kid was pocketing the final Time Piece when…

“ _You_!”

She jumped and turned to see the Empress standing in the doorway. Now might be a good chance to beat her up! But… she might have her goons around, probably did in fact. Getting cornered in a money vault by a horde of angry cat people was _not_ how Hat Kid wanted to die. Ugh! Instead she switched her hat to the time stop hat and dashed past.

She didn’t make a clean get away though because said horde of angry cat people were waiting outside. The Empress’ call over the intercoms to catch Hat Kid only sealed the deal on Hat Kid having to run for her life. It was frustrating but she had _no_ choice. Her ‘epic’ betrayal turned out to be quite lame as it ended in a dumb chase scene – chase scenes would only be fun if she was the on doing the chasing.

She ran and ran, hating every second of it because she _wanted_ to fight but _ugh_. There were a few times she was tempted to anyway. Going down in battle wouldn’t be a bad death but she wasn’t ready to die yet and as long as there was a chance of escaping to fight again another day, she had to take it.

Eventually she _did_ get away. Or at least she thought she had until she ended up on an elevator with the Empress. It was just two of them though, no hordes of angry cats. So as the Empress spoke smugly about something that wasn’t worth paying attention to, Hat Kid reared back and sprung at her, aiming for the face and not evening bothering the umbrella.

The Empress cut off midsentence with a hiss, raising an arm to block Hat Kid. Which was the _exact_ thing Hat Kid was after; she grasped the Empress’ arm with both hands and sunk her teeth in. The satisfying taste and sensation of blood flooded her mouth as she injected almost her entire store of venom into the bite.

The Empress clawed at her face, missing clawing out her eyes by only a few centimeters. Not wanting to push her luck, Hat Kid let go, landing on her feet. If the venom wasn’t effective, she might be in trouble since dodging would be difficult in a space as small as an elevator but she pulled out her umbrella anyway. She was prepared to fight to the death if she had to.

“You bit me,” the Empress hissed, offended.

“Peck-neck,” Hat Kid replied as she lifted her free hand, extending only the middle finger. It probably wasn’t a rude gesture on this planet but she didn’t care.

Regardless, it enraged the Empress. She attacked with another claw swipe that Hat Kid barely raised the umbrella in time to block. As she reared back for another attempt, Hat Kid jumped forward, jabbing the point of the umbrella into the Empress’ midsection as hard as she could.

She hissed as she side stepped, swiping at Hat Kid again. Her move was slower though and it hit the umbrella with noticeably less force. _And_ her face was contorted with pain more than anger. The venom was working! Soon she should be incapacitated! Hat Kid had won! Her betrayal was epic after all!

“What did you _do_?” the Empress finally hissed after a third failed attack. She hugged her bleeding arm to her chest instead. It was swelling enough for it to be visible. “Poison?”

“No, silly, it’s venom,” Hat Kid corrected her. What kind of person didn’t know the difference?

The Empress’ eyes widened. She wasn’t whimpering though, probably because she was tough. “Is it deadly?”

“It killed the Mafia goon I bit a while ago so probably. It took hours though so you still got a little time left. I’d tell you to enjoy it but I know you won’t. But _I_ win! I betrayed you before you could betray me so ha, take that!” She whacked the Empress with the umbrella again, knocking her over this time. She pulled back the umbrella again; she’d be merciful and knock the Empress unconscious before she died or maybe snap her neck. She’d done it to herself by cornering Hat Kid but she didn’t deserve to suffer the way the Mafia goon had. Before Hat Kid could even start the swing though, the doors pinged and opened, revealing a pair of cops about to get on.

“Uh… hi,” Hat Kid smiled at them as she quickly put the umbrella behind her back. “This isn’t…”

“Don’t you assholes dare let her get away with killing me!” the Empress hissed. “Catch her and get an antivenom off her _now_!”

Hat Kid froze before shouting the first thing that came to her mind, “You’ll never take me alive coppers.” It’s what people said in the movies so it had to be good because she certainly didn’t have time to deal with getting in trouble with the law on this planet.

They took her alive of course. They had guns and Hat Kid was cornered in an elevator so running away wasn’t possible. Before carting her off to jail they had the paramedics come for the Empress. The paramedics made Hat Kid bite a weird thing and expel the last of her stored venom, supposedly so they could try to make an antivenom to save the Empress. Though if they wanted to save her, they’d be better off cutting her arm off before the venom spread too far because as far as Hat Kid knew there was no cure for the venom. She even told them that.

After that though, they took Hat Kid to the police station. Once there they took all her stuff and put her in her own little holding cell because she was a kid and they didn’t know what to do with her. At her insistence, they did give her food though. Not as much as she wanted or needed after how much venom she’d spent but it would have to do for now.

“I _demand_ my one phone call now,” she shouted as soon as she was done.

The nicer of the two cops who’d arrested her returned. “I thought you said you didn’t have any parents or legal guardians.” They’d asked her for her parents’ number upon arriving at the station. “We were trying to figure out what to do with you because of that.”

“I don’t but I do have friends.”

The cat narrowed his eyes. “Are any of them adults?”

“Yep. So phone call please.”

“You should’ve said that sooner but fine, let’s go.” He unlocked the cell and led her out into the hallway. He led her back to the front desk to use the phone there; apparently, she wasn’t even allowed to walk by the cells holding the other criminals. How unfair, she’d wanted to see them.

Whatever though, she picked up the phone and dialed Snatcher’s number. When she’d gifted him that cellphone, she never would’ve thought she’d need to call it under these circumstances. He had a tendency not to answer sometimes though so… He picked up on the third ring.

“Uh… how’d you get this number?” he asked because he wouldn’t know who it was because she wasn’t using her phone.

“It’s me,” she said, pleased to hear a familiar voice. “Howdy!”

“Oh, of course, it’s you. Why are you calling on a phone that isn’t yours?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. But uh… the end result is I’m at the Metro Police Station because I’m in trouble with the law for possibly maybe probably killing someone in front of the cops. So I’d very much appreciate it if you came down and helped me out.”

There was a beat of silence before Snatcher laughed, loud enough to make her flinch a little. “Wow kiddo,” he said when he was done. “You’re a murderer. I didn’t think you had it in you, good job.”

“I didn’t say I murdered her. She _might_ live, they’re _trying_ to save her anyway. She did deserve it though and if she does die it’s her own fault. But that’s beside the point, could you please come help. You’re a lawyer and stuff so I know you can.”

“Hmm… fine, kiddo I’ll come bail you out or deal with any court stuff if it’s needed but _only_ because I want to know what happened _and_ so I can see your first time in jail because knowing you, that’s probably going to be a common occurrence.”

“Thank you! See you soon!” Hat Kid hung up and looked up at the cops watching her. “My BFF is on his way. He’s lawyer so he should be able to handle all of whatever it is that needs handled hear.” And maybe she’d actually get to see him do real lawyer stuff that wasn’t just contracts. That’d be cool. Regardless though, she had full confidence that this situation was basically already fully handled. Hopefully the paramedics and doctors would find a way to save the Empress though because Bow would be real sad if she learned Hat Kid had killed a kitty cat.


	2. Teenage Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request prompt: The Empress during her teenage years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Empress' is seems to be a title so I decided 'Princess' is her real name. And y'all should probably know who Cookie is.

The sounds of the Metro dulled to a muffled murmur as Princess replaced the manhole cover above her. She slid down the ladder and glanced around, her tail twitching. The hideout was in desperate need of cleaning. The once neat pile of magazine was _still_ a scattered mess on the floor despite the fact they’d fallen over more than two weeks ago now. The recent addition of the innards of one of the beanbags only made it worse. At least the trash in the trash can wasn’t overflowing today but wasn’t much of a consolation.

With a sigh, Princess strode over and flopped onto what had once been the spare beanbag before the other had lost its will to live. Cookie sat on the other beanbag next to her, raising a paw in greeting.

“Let me guess,” Cookie said with a sly grin. “You want to say something along the lines of ‘this place is a mess, we should clean it up’, right?”

Princess frowned at her. “Yes because it _is_ a mess and needs to be cleaned up. … But we’re not going to, are we?” She’d been wanting to get it done for a while but they’d never actually gotten around to it.

“Probably not. But you know if you start cleaning, I’ll _have_ to help.” And that was pretty much the only time Cookie would clean, she wasn’t an inherently messy person but she didn’t care much when a mess was there. “I know you won’t though because all that cleanliness is key stuff was drilled into you by your parents. You don’t _really_ care.”

That was partially true. Princess _did_ care and if the mess got too much worse, she would clean it, but she didn’t care as much as her parents would’ve wanted her to if they’d known of this place and the mess within it. As heads of one of the more powerful gangs in the Metro though, they didn’t have much time to drill anything into her. It was her tutors doing that.

“Whatever.” She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling above them as the whole room rattle with the passage of a nearby train, more felt than heard. “What have you been up to lately?” It certainly had to be more interesting than the nothing of interest Princess had been up to since they’d last had a chance to meet up almost a week ago now.

“I made a new soup recipe except… I don’t remember what all I put in it and haven’t yet been able to perfectly recreate it since. I guess that’s what I get for not writing stuff down or paying attention when I’m experimenting, huh? But it was _really_ good.”

“I… don’t think that counts as making a new recipe then.”

“Well… maybe it doesn’t but it would’ve been one if I knew how to make it again. And I _will_ figure it out eventually. When I do, I’ll share it with you.” It would probably indeed be very good because Cookie’s recipes always were. “What have you been up to though? More gang stuff?”

“Yeah, none of it interesting though. We settled a dispute with a rival gang through _talking_. We ended up _apologizing_ for encroaching ‘wrongfully’ on their territory.” It had been their territory and the Nayakuza cats had been in the wrong and _dumb_ because Nayakuza wasn’t prepared for a gang war right now, especially with a gang that rivaled them in size, power, and influence. But sorting it out peacefully had still _sucked_.

“Oof, sounds rough.”

“When _I’m_ head of the gang, I’m going to take over the whole Metro. No one will _dare_ cross me or my gang because the _entire_ underground is going to _mine_.” Grinning, she lifted a hand and clenched it in a fist. She was also going to go by a more appropriate title when she got there like ‘Queen’ or… ooh maybe ‘Empress’, she liked the sound of that, because going by ‘Princess’ just wouldn’t do in such a position.

“Bravo!” Cookie clapped. “You’re going to be the biggest cheese in the Metro, ruling over it with an iron paw. But while you’re doing that, I’m going to start a cooking show and it’s going to get uber popular and then I’ll be worldwide famous.”

“Hmm… in a way then, you’ll have even more influence than me.”

“Yep and then _I’ll_ be the rich one who buys all the stuff for the hideout while you sit around feeling bad you can’t afford to help much with that. Though uh… I guess you’ll still be rich, probably more than you are now so maybe not. And when we’re all grown up we might not hang out in the hideout anymore anyway. Or heck, maybe we won’t hang out at all anymore.”

That thought was quite sad, especially since it was possible; even the best of friends grew apart sometimes. … Or one of them might die, a possibility even worse than the previous one and thus Princess wanted to think about it even less. So… “Nah, we’ll always be friends.”

“Hmm… yeah, probably, huh? We’ll be friends forever!” Hopefully so anyway.


	3. Adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keeperixx: How's this for a writing prompt; Empress officially adopting Hat Kid and Bow Kid as her daughters?

“You seriously adopted a kid?” the Empress asked as she settled down with Cooking Cat, aka Cookie, in the back room of the jewelry store over some tea. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to chat but Cookie coming to visit with a child that she was claiming as her daughter was the last thing the Empress would’ve ever expected from her. Cookie didn’t seem the type to just randomly adopt a child.

“Yep, sure did,” Cookie said with a satisfied grin. “It was kind of an accident. She just showed up in my studio one night and I decided to keep her because she had nowhere else to go and she was starving.”

“That explains it then, you just like feeding people.”

“Yep, that was part of it. But I signed the official adoption papers last month so it’s officially official now and it’s great. _But_ …” Cookie leaned in with an almost conspiratorial grin. “How did _you_ end up with not one but _two_ kids? And they’re the alien kiddos too. I’ve seen how crazy they are, especially Hat Kid, I wouldn’t’ve thought you’d tolerate them.”

The Empress grimaced before taking a sip of her tea. “They’re not my kids. They’re just in the gang and like to hang out with me for some reason.” It had started with Bow wanting to join because it was cat gang and then Hat Kid had come along shortly after and now the Empress was stuck with both of them. They’d even convinced her to give back the Time Pieces they’d collected for her because they belonged to them or something.

For as second Cookie looked a tad peeved but then she sighed and shook her head. “I’d say, letting children into a gang is a bad idea _but_ I’ve met them and I _highly_ doubt you made them do anything. They probably _wanted_ to join, right?”

“They were very insistent on it. If I didn’t let them join my gang, they would’ve gone to someone else. They’re useful though and good at following orders unlike some _other_ people I employ. But that doesn’t mean they’re my children. I’m not like you, I’d never adopt a child, especially two.” Even if she had grown rather fond of both them despite everything.

Cookie raised an eyebrow. “If you say so. It’s not my place to judge or advise, I don’t even know them that well. Anyway though, before they all come back from their little adventure, give me all the latest juicy Metro gossip. And other than taking two alien strays into your gang, what have you been up to since we last met up?”

Cookie was in the Metro with Mu for two whole weeks. During that time, the Empress got to learn a lot about Mu, mostly via Cookie talking about her. The way she did so was always very sweet, she was clearly very proud to be a mom. Which was surprising coming from her but it was nice to see her happy. Mu was clearly very happy about the situation too, though she never said as much.

All that combined with the conversation they’d had that first day got the Empress thinking about things. Hat Kid and Bow were both orphans. She’d brought up the topic of their parents a while ago, they’d both confirmed they didn’t have any which wasn’t surprising. And the way they sometimes talked about going home made it seem as if they didn’t want to especially since they had all the Time Pieces now but were delaying leaving. The Empress could fix both of those things; give them a reason to stay where they were happy and make them not orphans anymore.

Adopting them had potential benefits for her too though. Both Hat Kid and Bow were very useful to the gang, giving them a solid reason to stay in it instead of going home would be great. But also, the Nyakuza gang was a family thing, her parents before her had been the head of it and by tradition the next head/s should be a child of the Empress’. She did _not_ want to have a child the old-fashioned way though so she’d have to adopt a kid eventually anyway. The only problem with that line of thinking though was they weren’t cats but that really didn’t matter. So far, everyone else in the gang who’d interacted with them liked them and even listened to them when the Empress used them to convey orders. Many already viewed them as her seconds in command. So in terms of the gang, little would actually change if she adopted them.

Unable to come up with a concrete reason _not_ to adopt them, the Empress eventually found herself talking to a lawyer about it. Which was supposed to just be a discussion but she went home with two sets of adoption papers that just needed to be filled in with the appropriate names and her signature and it’d be official. … How to bring it up though? She’d never even brought it up in conversation with them. … Oh well, she’d just do it and get it over with, leaving no space to be awkward about it.

She invited them to dinner at her place. It was far from the first time she’d done so but they were still super excited about it. Apparently, the size of her mansion baffled them beyond belief, they loved it. She let them run around and slide down the railings a few times before summoning them to the lounge.

“What are you going to send us to steal this time?” Hat Kid asked with an excited grin as soon as it was the three of them in the room alone together.

“And from what gang?” Bow added, also far more excited to be doing gang stuff than a child probably should be.

“That’s not what I called you here for this time,” the Empress said. “I’ve been thinking and I have an offer for both of you. You don’t have to take it.” Giving them room to decline being adopted was probably good idea, she didn’t want to force anything on them. “And if you do decline, nothing will change. I’ll leave you to think it over.” She handed them each a set of adoption papers with a small note pinned to each one, explaining exactly what was being offered with this adoption, the pros and the cons.

That done, she strode out of the room, not even waiting for them to unfold the papers and start reading. Now it was only a matter of time to see how they’d respond. It’d probably take them a few hours to decide what they wanted though so she’d…

The door behind her slammed open and both of them came running out. “Yes,” they said in near perfect unison.

“You can totally adopt us,” Hat Kid said, holding up her paper.

“Will this make me an honorary cat?” Bow asked, eyes shining with excitement.

In hindsight, the Empress should’ve expected a rapid response. “I suppose it will,” she answered with a small sigh. “Let’s sort out the rest of the paperwork now, I suppose. By the time we’re done, dinner should be ready.” They eagerly followed her back into the lounge.

Cookie would probably tease her about saying she’d never adopt a kid and then turning around and adopting two mere weeks later next time they met up. But whatever, she had only one daughter, the Empress would very soon have two.


	4. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How the Empress got her scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I am finally caught up on drabbles here on Ao3, yay! I still have a few more requests left to write but am currently take a break from them.

Cookie hissed and spat; her fur fluffed up in warning. But with her back literally pressed up against an alley wall and against three thieves she wasn’t exactly intimidating. Nor did she stand much of a chance of getting out of this unharmed.

“All right little kitten,” the thug in the middle said, lightly slapping his baseball bat in the palm of his paw. “You can’t run no more so how ‘bout you just give us all your money and whatever’s in that bag or we’ll have to beat it out of you.”

Hissing again, Cookie clutched the bag closer. First off, she _wasn’t_ a little kitten, she was less than two years away from being a full-grown adult. And _second_ , she saved up for _ages_ to be able to afford a nice camera for her online cooking show – maybe she’d get more than three of four viewers when the video wasn’t potato quality – so no _way_ was she going to give it up to these asshats. “Go jump in front of a train, asshole!”

_That_ got them angry. The leader hissed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a fierce yowl off to the side. That was immediately followed by _somebody_ jumping in, tackling him. Suddenly the three of them were fighting the newcomer, giving Cookie the perfect opportunity to escape.

She didn’t take it though because the flurry of claws and fangs, attacking the goons was Princess. No way Cookie could abandon her to fight three assholes at once. Instead she gingerly placed the camera bag down and picked up the baseball bat that had fallen on the ground. She didn’t normally partake in violence, in fact she preferred to avoid it, but she didn’t have much of choice here.

With Princess being fierce as she was, the thugs didn’t stand much of a chance and soon fled the scene. Princess probably didn’t even need Cookie’s help.

“Woohoo, that oughta teach them,” Cookie said, turning to face Princess. “I bet they’re… oh goodness, your eye!”

A wicked claw mark slashed down over Princess’ left eye. She was pretty scratched up in general too. Up against three, that made sense but… “It’s _fine_ ,” she said with a dismissive handwave. “It’s not that bad.”

“It looks pretty bad to me.” Cookie dropped the baseball bat and quickly scooped up her camera bag. “Let’s get out of here and go see a doctor.” Hopefully her eye wasn’t permanently damaged, it was hard to tell if any damage had actually been done to it or just around it. Either way though… “You need to get patched up.”

“Cookie no, it’s fine, really. I can take care of it myself. Are you okay though? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Thanks to you no. So, thank you.” She hooked her arm through Princess’ and started them walking down the alley again. They were going to see a doctor rather Princess liked it or not and Cookie wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krekka01: Hi again! Thank you so much for doing all these prompt request stories for us! You're a real treat! If you can accept another one, maybe have a story with the Empress acting/being nice to Bow Kid (giving gifts and such) in front of Hat Kid (mostly to get under the latter's skin).

Under normal circumstances the Empress would _never_ attend Hat Kid’s birthday party because children’s parties weren’t her scene. But the little brat had almost killed her and she’d like _some_ revenge even if it was of the petty variety. And thus she chose to attend anyway, she even brought a gift, though it wasn’t for Hat Kid.

Being a good party host, Hat Kid greeted her when she arrived. The Empress reciprocated with the bare minimum, being borderline rude about it as she strode past the brat. If Hat Kid was annoyed, she was good at hiding it. Hopefully it wouldn’t last though.

Finding Bow amongst all the other people on the ship wasn’t hard because…

“Empress, you’re here!” she said as she came out of seemingly nowhere. “I didn’t think you would come because you don’t like Hat Kid. But you’re here!”

The Empress quickly glanced over her shoulder, ascertaining that Hat Kid was indeed still watching before smiling down at Bow. “I’m not here for her.”

“Really? Then why are you here?”

“To give you this.” The Empress pulled out the little giftbox she’d brought with her. “I saw it and it reminded me of you so I figured you might like it.”

Bow eagerly accepted it and tore it open to pull out the stuffed cat with a large blue bow. “Oh my gosh, it’s so cute, thank you.” She hugged it to herself, smiling wide up at the Empress.

“Good, I’m glad you like it.” She bent down to give Bow a quick pat on the head. “I’ll be on my way then.” As she turned around she caught sight of Hat Kid, still watching but now with a frown. Good, she was jealous and annoyed, she deserved it.

“But didn’t you bring something for Hat Kid too?” Bow asked. “It’s her birthday. You can’t just show up to a birthday party and give a gift to someone else and not the birthday person.”

Pretending not to have heard, the Empress left. All she’d wanted to do was annoy the brat and she’d done that now it was time to get out of here before anyone important spotted her. The last thing she needed right now was rumors about her being friendly with the brat who’d almost killed her, it just wasn’t a good image. But hopefully Hat Kid’s day was at least partially ruined by this, probably not a lot but it was better than nothing.


End file.
